There is conventionally known a structure in which the rear end portion of a sub-frame and a front side frame are joined by a stay, and, at the time of a frontal collision of the vehicle, the collision load is absorbed by deforming the stay (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-206653).